This invention relates to an ambient temperature curable composition, and more particularly to such composition comprising a compound containing a terminal silyl group capable of being cured at room temperature in the presence of water, and a silicon compound containing a group capable of reacting with the terminal silyl group.
We have already discovered a process for preparing various compounds having as terminal group a moisture-curably silyl functional group; and we have also discovered that these compounds are useful as coating materials, adhesives, sealants, etc.
As a result of further investigation of these compositions, we have discovered that when the compound is cured by adding a silicon compound capable of reacting with the silyl functional group, hardness, solvent resistance, heat resistance and boiling water resistance are unexpectedly improved, as compared to the case of curing without the use of the silicon compound. Moreover, we discovered that curing time is unexpectedly shortened, and the control of modulus and elongation are unexpectedly made possible and improved.
The present invention encompasses an ambient temperature (that is room temperature) curable composition comprising, as effective ingredients, the following components (A) and (B):
(A) one, or a mixture of two or more, of polyesters, ether ester block copolymers, vinyl polymers, diallyl phthalate series compounds and diallyl phthalate series copolymers having in one molecule at least one silyl group represented by the following general formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each represents a hydrogen atom or a monovalent hydrocarbyl group selected from among an alkyl group, an aryl group and an aralkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; "X" represents a group selected from among halogen atom, alkoxy group, acyloxy group, ketoximato group, amido group, acid amido group, aminoxy group and mercapto group; and "a" represents an integer of 0, 1 or 2; and
(B) one, or a mixture of two or more, of silicon compounds containing in one molecule at least one V group bound to silicon atom (wherein V represents a group selected from among a hydride group, hydroxyl group, alkoxy group, acyloxy group, ketoximato group, amido group, acid amido group, aminoxy group and mercapto group) and containing 1 to 20 silicon atoms.